In the construction of standing seam roof systems, it is necessary to be able to properly act upon the female seam in order to ensure proper positioning of all of the components together under all circumstances. In particular, it is necessary to ensure that the female seam is originally "opened-up" enough so that it will easily pass over seam components, which may include mastic thereon, and subsequently be deformed into place. Further, it is necessary to be able to repair minor damage due to bending, and the like, of the female seam. Further, it is sometimes necessary to effect unseaming during or after erection. For instance if panels are misaligned, further equipment such as roof curbs, vents, and the like are to be installed, or panels are damaged or leaking, unseaming is desired. This unseaming should be accomplished without damaging the panels.
According to the present invention, a hand tool, and a method of utilization thereof, are provided which are able to effect all of the advantageous results described above. That is, the hand tool according to the invention can be used to readily and efficiently open up female seams, can be used to repair some damage to the female seam, and can be utilized to unseam panels after installation to effect repair, etc. Additionally, the tool according to the invention is inexpensive and simple to construct, and is easy to utilize.
A hand tool according to the present invention consists of the following components: An elongated handle portion having first and second ends. A seam-engaging portion having first, second and third substantially planar surfaces; the first and second surfaces make an acute angle with respect to each other, and the second and third surfaces make an acute angle with respect to each other; the first surface terminates in a free end of the seam-engaging portion, the free end spaced from the third surface. Means for connecting the second end of the handle portion to the seam-engaging portion third surface so that the handle extends substantially transverse to a plane containing the seam-engaging portion first surface free end. And, the handle first end has a width substantially less than the width of the first and second surfaces of the seam-engaging portion. The handle and seam-engaging portions are preferably of metal and may be integral or separate and distinct members. Where they are separate and distinct members welds may hold them together.
The hand tool is designed for acting on a female seam having an end edge, first and second bends substantially parallel to the end edge, and first and second straight portions between the end edge and the first bend, and the first and second bends, respectively. The tool first surface means is for engaging the end edge of the female seam, while the tool second surface means extends substantially parallel to the female seam first straight portion. The tool third surface means extends substantially parallel to, and is provided for supporting, the female seam second straight portion so that as the handle portion is rotated with the first surface means engaging the end edge of the female seam, the female seam is bent about the second bend while the first bend and the end edge of the female seam remain in original condition.
A method is provided according to the present invention for acting upon a female seam of a standing seam roof panel. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Placing a hand tool into operative association with the female seam end edge and first and second straight portions. Where the female seam is closed this step is accomplished by placing the hand tool at an endlap location of the closed female seam, and impacting (as with a hammer) the hand tool to cause it to move from the endlap location to a more mid-seam location. (b) Maintaining the end edge and first bend of the female seam in their original condition while rotating the hand tool to effect bending of the female seam about the second bend. And (c) removing the hand tool from operative association with the female seam once a desired degree of bend of the female seam second bend has been achieved. Where a seam is being opened-up, steps (a) and (b) are repeated until the desired amount of opening up of the width of the seam has been accomplished.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective hand tool, and method of utilization thereof, for acting upon female seams of standing seam roof panels. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.